1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wavelength tunable interference filter, a method of manufacturing a wavelength tunable interference filter, an optical apparatus, and an optical component.
2. Related Art
As a method of manufacturing a wavelength tunable interference filter, a method of forming first and second reflective films that form a Fabry-Perot resonator on first and second substrates, respectively, and bonding the first and second substrates to each other can be considered. In this case, it is possible to manufacture a first wafer as a collection of a plurality of first substrates and a second wafer as a collection of a plurality of second substrates, bond the first and second wafers to each other to form a collection of a plurality of devices, and finally separate the collection of the plurality of devices into individual devices using a method called dicing, which is a cutting method using a grindstone, or breaking by bending. Such a manufacturing method is similar to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display body. Accordingly, problems occurring in the method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display body may also occur in the manufacturing of the wavelength tunable interference filter.
As means for preventing damage to a wire group due to the breaking of a glass substrate, JP-A-2003-222904 discloses a technique of preventing damage to and breakage of the wire group by forming a recess below the wire group on the array substrate below the color filter breaking surface to increase a gap between a breaking portion and the wire group and forming a planarization film on the wire group to reduce pressure applied to the wire group.
In the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2003-222904, however, a gap exceeding the amount of interference of a color filter breaking portion is formed. Accordingly, when the interference of the color filter breaking portion exceeding the setting value (assumed value) occurs, damage to the wire group of the array substrate has been inevitable.